


Recovery point

by KoibitoDream



Series: Bloody, but not broken [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Recovery, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	

He opens the door to the hospital room, finding someone already in there.

“Good morning, sir.” Kei greets Tobio's father, just as he finished reading a poem out loud.

Tobio himself never minded poetry per say, but it was more to calm his father's nerves than his first choice of literature.

The man turns in the chair, offering a smile.

“Morning, Tsukishima-kun.”

Where the awkward side of Tobio's personality came from wasn't that much of a mystery to the Tsukishima's any more. Going by the man's words, Tobio was the spitting image of his mother, with a few twists here and there. Mostly personality wise.

“Want to take over? I'm going to stretch my legs and get some breakfast.” The man says, standing up.

“Of course.” The teen says, stepping aside for the man to pass.

He sat down, counting the seventh week. He should really stop. He's going to drive himself mad like that.

He bends down over him, placing a small peck against his temple.

“Morning, Tobio.” He murmurs.

 

“ _Wait!_ ”

 

There's a loud crash with two people on the floor and the chair lying sideways.

_Huh?_

Blue eyes blink in confusion, squinting a bit at the bright light, noticing he can't move- no wait, that's just-

“ _Kei?_ ”

Ugh, what's with his voice, why did his throat feel like sandpaper? Why can't he move his legs, why is Kei crying all of a sudden, what is going on? Why is his head spinning?

There's another crash, someone slamming right into the door frame and falling down.

What's this loud noise?

_Where was he?_

“ _Kei?_ ” He tries again but his vocal cords are still not listening.

Kei merely hugs him tighter, snuggling his face into the side of his neck, choking down a sob. Tobio wraps his own arms around him, as good as it goes, because his arm also feel like lead for some reason.

Then he notices his right hand is bleeding.

_Seriously, what was going on?_

“What the-” A doctor stepped in, stopping short, seeing three people on the floor, one holding the other and the third unconscious.

“Nurse!”

Some water and a brief explanation later, Tobio was let staring confused at the doctor, the nurse and Kei.

“What's the last thing you remember?” The doctor asks patiently.

“...tying my shoes, walking into the gym, some kid on the rails...” And there he stops, feeling a headache.

“Take it easy. Don't push yourself.” The doctor says.

“So you don't remember falling and hitting your head?”

“No.”

“Your name?”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Date of birth?”

“22nd of December.”

“Occupation?”

“Karasuno High School.”

“And the last date you remember if that of seven weeks ago, yes?”

“Yes.” Seven weeks. That long, huh? Which reminds him. “Kei did we pass the qualifications?”

“Yeah.” Is all Kei can manage with a straight voice.

“Alright, your reflexes are in order but given the nature of your injury, I'll be keeping you around for further observation and physiotherapy.” The doctor says, writing everything down. “If everything goes as it should, you might even go back to your practice before school starts again.”

“Now excuse me, I have your father to check up on.”

The poor man almost had a heart attack when he heard the heart monitor go flat. Turned out it flat-lined because Tobio jerked too hard from his coma and aside ripping out the IV, other cords fell off as well. Not an experience he'd like to go through again.

Visiting hours were over, most patients back in their rooms, others on their check ups, and the lobby is blissfully empty. It was way past Tobio' rest time, too, but no one could get Kei to let him go. So they didn't. Tobio's in Kei's lap, a bit thinner after being in a coma for so long, but nothing pork curry with a soft boiled egg, milk and some strawberry short cake can't fix.

He's awake.

That's all that matters for now.

Kei's a bit surprised by all the info he could recollect while sleeping. Most of it is from later periods of him visiting, but he'll take it.

He could have woken up not remembering anything at all.

Not a thought he wants to entertain, even for a bit.

Hearing his own name after so long certainly did a number on him.

“What's wrong?” Tobio asks, scratching lightly at his scalp while carding his fingers through his hair.

“...I didn't get to you in time...”

“You got me earlier, though.” Tobio places a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Thank you.”

“I should have-”

“You were there the whole time when I needed you. It means a lot more to me.”

_And here we have the royal tone._

_One does not simply argue with the royal tone._

 

“So what's with all the flowers?” Tobio asks, noticing quite a lot all over the place as Kei finally agrees to put him to bed.

“Oikawa.”

“...really?”

“Yep.”

“That's nice of him.”

“It is.”

“By the way, everyone got banned from visiting you.”

“Do I want to know?”

“No.”

He could still guess, though.

“Why don't you get some sleep?” Kei asks, watching him for a good deal of the hour fighting to stay awake and talk to him some more.

“I think I slept my fair share of the year.”

“Don't be silly.” Kei says, brushing his fingers against his cheek. “Worry not, your majesty.”

 

“ _I'll be here when you wake up.”_

 


End file.
